herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clover (Totally Spies!)
Clover is a spy/student from Totally Spies!. Clover is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" universe, along with her best friends and fellow spies Samantha and Alexandra. Personality Of the 3, Clover's the one who acts like the most typical teenage girl—obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically, when it comes to bad guys, she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, be it becoming a bodybuilder, a sumo, or even a human catgirl. She was even dressed in a royal dress by a villain who wanted a consort to rule the world alongside him. Even though Clover tends to be more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than on her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. She will rise to the occasion. Clover is the most flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. In almost all the episodes, while she is on a mission, she is always talking about a guy she wants to date or talking about an outfit she's going to wear on a date. This is strange, because during elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to trick, as we are told in the episode "Spies vs. Spies". The initial B-story of part 3 of the episode "Evil Promotion Much?" had her struggling to find a date for her debutante party, as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities (for reasons stated above). She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. She is also rather determined in this regard, as this is what attracts her to an unnamed dark knight who chose her as his queen, but she ultimately turned him down when she discovered that he was a male chauvinist. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", as well as being a native of Los Angeles, California (as revealed in "Evil Promotion Much?"), Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "so totally", and adding the word "much?". Some episode names are a play on her accent. Physical Appearance Clover is a tall, athletic, slender, beautiful girl with white skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a trendy fashion style. Her hairstyle is a fluffy, personalized bob cut that she calls a coif bob in "Totally Switched Again", which has the rear and sides are flared out while the front bangs, called a mop, come out over the left side of her face and flips when her shakes horizontally. Clover's style in the Season 1-2 was mostly capris and pants. Later in Seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and incorporated more high heels. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of "The Getaway" where she wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a red towel. She wears an orange bikini in "Eraser". Her primary outfit in Season 1 is a red long sleeved button shirt with red collar, pink pants and red boots, some of her primary outfit has been altered as her long sleeves became short sleeves and her boots became flats. In "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" The color of her primary outfit from her button shirt and pants was pink and green with a belt as her addition. In "Zooney World", she retains this outfit as her pants changed to blue. In "Malled" the color is now replacing cyan and orange as the pants she wears has a blue flowery design and her shoes changed to a brown heeled shoes. In "Black Widows", "Matchmaker", "Stark Raving Mad", "Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe", and "Head Shrinker Much?"; Clover is seen wearing a long sleeve shirt in different shades of pink, magenta colored denim/cargo pants and pink sneakers with yellow linings. The shirt that Clover wears resembles Diana Lombard's shirt from her primary outfit in the cartoon series Martin Mystery. In "Another Evil Boyfriend" Clover wears a light pink sleeveless top with number 1 on the center of her top which is dark pink, pink denim skirt and white warrior flats. In "Evil Sorority and "Totally Mystery Much?" The outfit she wears previously is been slight altered and change color from pink to a different shades of purple, her skirt is replaced with a shorts with black belt and her flats is replaced with a matching cowboy boots. In Season 6 during the end of ”Clowning Around!” and the two part finale of “So Totally Versailles!“ Clover wears a dark pink short sleeved button dress with a light blue belt to her waist and a matching brown heeled sandals. In Season 6's 2 part finale “So Totally Versailles!” Clover wears her disguised form is a different shades of hot pink and white long sleeved dress as her hair and face transformed into a classic styled look as her hair is extended in a classic bun with Victorian Era styled ringlets. Gallery Totally-spies-clover.gif|Clover showing full body Clover (TS).jpg|Clover via media. 282197230 small.jpg Blaine4.JPG|Clover's sweet giggle. Clover_smile.jpg|Clover's endearing smile. Clover_disco.jpg Clover-space_costume.png Clover-pink_shirt.png Clover-Sam-beach.png Clover-1970s.png Clover_cheerleader_5_by_soloik-d8j6xcn.jpg Clover_cheerleader_6_by_soloik-d8zv7ee.png Clover_cheerleader_by_soloik-d8c53cw.png Similar Heroes *Brock (Pokémon *''Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)'' *''Daisy Duck (Disney Universe)'' *''Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo)'' *Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Rainbow Dash and Rarity (My Little Pony) *Stella (Winx Club) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Secret Agents Category:Amazons Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters Category:Rescuers Category:Heroines Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Victims Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Astronauts Category:Gadgeteers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tomboys Category:Genius Category:Leaders